Fiery Love & Passion
by marceline799
Summary: Flinn. What would Finn and Flame Princess' relationship be like if they got back together? Would it not work out or would they have a long and happy life together?
Finn walked through the forest with an oven mit on. A warm, shimmering light was beside him, it was Flame Princess. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. He held her hand and grasped it tightly. They walked up to a swamp and sat down on a log. Little fishes and tadpoles swam through the water. Flame Princess looked over at Finn and kissed him on the cheek. It slighty seered his cheek, but Finn liked it. They had recently gotten back together about two weeks ago. Finn was always grateful to her for forgiving him after what he did. They looked into eachother's eyes, he gently stoked her flickering hair with his oven mit hand. He slid off the mit and placed it on his shoulder. Flame Princess slowly placed her head down onto the oven mit. They stared out onto the water and sat together in loving silence.

The next day, Finn sat next to Jake while they both played a video game on Beemo. "I'm gonna beat you this time!" Finn said concentrating hard on the game, "Yeah right!" Jake said, hitting hard on the button. There was one more round on the game, Finn was about to beat Jake but before he could, Flame Princess knocked on the window which made Finn lose complete concentration. She waved at him, he waved back and realized at that moment that Jake had beaten him once more. "Aha! Yes!" Jake exclaimed happily, "Aw drat!" Finn threw the remote down, furiously. He looked out at Flame Princess as her eyes widened at him being so furious, Jake laughed. Finn blushed and awkwardly waved at her again, he walked over to the window and opened it. "Hi Finn," Flame Princess flew inside, "Hey FP," Finn walked into the kitchen and grabbed alfoil. He layed down alfoil on the couch for her to sit down. She flew over to the couch and sat down next to Jake, "what were you guys doing?" Flame Princess asked, reffering to Finn throwing a tantrum. "We were playing a video game," Finn explained as he walked over to the couch and sat between her and Jake, "what game is it?" she asked. "It's an intense and awesome fighting game!" Jake sat up excitedly, "Wanna play?" Finn asked eagerly. "Sure," Flame Princess got ready while Finn wrapped the remote in alfoil so she wouldn't burn it.

Finn and Flame Princess started playing, she beat down on the remote and beat Finn by a land slide "wow FP, you're really good at this," Finn said surprisingly,

"Beginners luck, I guess," she shrugged confidently,

"My turn to verse you!" Jake snatched the remote off of Finn,

"Dude!" Finn shouted at him annoyingly as Jake accidently scratched him,

"Sorry dude," Jake ignored him and started a new game, as they were about to play, Finn's arm started to bleed. "Aw dude, look at my arm!" Finn yelled at him, Flame Princess looked at it "Finn! That's terrible!" she gasped, she quickly wrapped some alfoil around her hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Where's your first aid kit!" she rushed around trying to find it, "FP, it's okay!" he held onto his arm and tried to stop her, "I want to help you!" she yelled, frustrated. "Flame Princess! Stop!" he ran to her, she kneeled on the floor and sobbed in her hands, he grabbed the oven mit out of the draw and put it on. Finn crouched down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "hey, hey, it's okay, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, still bleeding from one arm. She tried to stop crying, "I just want... to help... but... I can't," she stammered out. He stood up and walked over to a fire safety set, he grabbed a fire blanket and walked back over to her. "Will this hurt you?" Finn asked, she looked up at it and shook her head. He leant back down, placed it over her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay," he kissed her on the cheek, she smiled up at him. She slipped the oven mit off his hand and put it on hers. Flame Princess turned to him, placed her hand on his face and kissed him on the lips.

After that, Flame Princess wrapped a bandage around his arm, using two oven mits. They walked back into the room that Jake was in, he was still playing Beemo.

"Thanks for the help, you buttwad," Finn gave Jake a dirty look,

"Oh yeah, how's your arm?" he asked, not laying an eye on them,

"It's fine, were you going to ask how Flame Princess was?" Finn waited for an answer,

"Why would I-" Jake looked up at her, "Wow, what happened?" he asked, noticing that Flame Princess had bags under eyes, a blanket wrapped around her and tears were running down her face. "It's okay now, it's not like you care anyway," Finn lead her up into the bedroom, "just wait here for a sec," he went back down the ladder and grabbed the alfoil, Jake noticed "What are you guys doing up there?" he laughed. Finn ignored him, he layed alfoil all over his bed and got her to lie down, he then put the fire blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead "Get some sleep," he left her in the bedroom and went back down stairs.

13 years later, Finn was now 27 and Flame Princess was 29. They were still going out and they loved eachother more than ever, Finn went to the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum. He walked up to her,

"Hey PB," Finn's voice had deepened alot through the years,

"Hello Finn, what's up?" she asked, her voice hadn't changed at all,

"You know how me and Phoebe have been going out for a while, well, I wanna propose," Finn announced, Princess Bubblegum was surprised,

"That's great news, congratulation!" she clapped her hands, excitedly,

"But I need your help for a romantic proposal," he concluded, she looked around, trying to think up an idea,

"Oh, i know," she had come up with an idea,

Finn and Princess Bubblegum walked through the forrest with alot of materials. They came up to an area with a large amount of space between the trees, they droppes their materials. On the floor were, fairy lights, sheets and posts. Finn set up the posts in a square, Princess Bubblegum attached the fairy lights to the sheets and then Finn tied the sheets around the posts, high above their heads. Above them looked like a starry night sky, "this will be a perfect proposal," she gazed at the lights "yeah, it is, thanks PB," Finn placed his hands on his hips and smiled up at the fairy lights. "You're welcome, so, when are you going to ask?" she asked, sitting down,

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow," Finn sat down with her,

"I hope she says yes," Finn started to look nervous,

"What do you mean? Ofcourse she'll say yes, I mean, she's almost 30, she has to settle down some time," she predicted. Finn took this the wrong way,

"What do you mean she has to settle down some time?" Finn asked offended, she had just realised what she had said,

"Uh, I mean-" she got cut off, "It's okay, you don't have to explain," Finn went quiet. After a long awkward silence, Princess Bubblegum stood up "well, goodluck for tomorrow," she knealed down beside Finn and placed her hand on his shoulder "I hope she says yes," she kissed him on the cheek, stood back up and walked off "goodluck!" she shouted from the distance.

The next night, Finn walked back to the same spot with Jake and Beemo. "When is she going to be here?" Jake asked putting on his tuxido,

"Soon," Finn said quickly,

"Can I see the ring?!" Beemo jumped up and down excitedly, Finn knelt down and showed her the ring, Beemo gasped. The ring had a dark orange diamond in the middle with little orange diamonds surrounding it, which were in the shape of flames. "It's so beautiful!" she clapped her hands, out of the trees, Princess Bubblegum rushed through "am I too late?" she huffed, she was wearing a long pink dress with her hair in a bun, "not at all," Jake finished putting on his tuxido. "Finn, you look handsome," she stumbled up to him,

"Thanks, you look pretty," he laughed,

"When is she coming?" she huffed for the last time,

"Soon," Beemo squealed,

"Beemo! You look beautiful," Princess Bubblegum crouched down beside her, Beemo had a little bow over her head, "thank you!" Beemo hugged her. Princess Bubblegum awkwardly stood back up again, "she's coming!" Princess Bubblegum gasped, "In positions!" Jake shouted. Finn ran into the middle of the sheets while Jake, Beemo and Princess Bubblegum stood beside him. Flame Princess flew across the sky, down through the trees and landed in front of them. She was wearing a long, orange dress, with her crown on her head and oven mits, "Finn!" she walked up to him and noticed the others standing beside him "oh, hi guys," she waved at them, they waved back.

"Phoebe," Finn started,

She turned to him and smiled "Yes?",

Finn took a deep breath, "Phoebe, we have had our ups and downs, but in the end, we've always loved eachother, I've always loved your fiery hair and your extremely hot body," he smiled at her, she laughed

"Diddo," she said, they held hands,

"I love your smile and you've always been beautiful, even at your worst times, but I only want to ask you this," Finn knelt down on one knee, she gasped. "Phoebe," he looked up at her,

"Yes?" she smiled down at him, "will you marry me?" he pulled out the little box with the orange diamond ring inside, Flame Princess jumped up and down with her hands over her mouth "Yes!" she blurted out. Out of no where, Flambo leaped up to them and cast flame shield on Finn, "congrats," Flambo gave them a thumbs up and ran back into the woods. Finn slipped the ring on her finger, Flame Princess jumped on him and kissed him. Everyone applauded, "I'm so happy!" Beemo joined in on the hug.

In a few months, Flame Princess was getting ready for the wedding, Beemo was helping her with her dress. They were in the forrest and Jake was helping set up the chairs and the aisle. Finn came out from behind a tree and was all ready. Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, LSP, Ice King, Tree Trunks, Mr Pig, Lady Rainicorn and Jake's kids arrived. "Finn! Congratulations!" Princess Bubblegum ran up to Finn and hugged him,

"Hi PB, hey Marcy," Finn laughed as Marceline flew up to him,

"Hey Finn, congrats," Marceline hugged him,

"Thanks guys," Finn smiled at them, "take a seat," Finn gestured to the chairs that Jake had set up,

"Hey Finn, congratulations bromite," Ice King help a fist for Finn to pound, Finn reluctantly pounded his fist, he went and sat down. Lady Rainicorn and Jake's kids came up to Jake, "hey guys!" he hugged his kids and then kissed Lady Rainicorn, "go take a seat," Lady Rainicorn flew over to a chair and got her kids to sit down next to her. Princess Bubblegum walked over to the podium and started to prepare for the ceremony. Tree Trunks and Mr Pig gave Finn a hug and walked over to where Marceline was and sat next to her, LSP floated over to Marceline and sat next to her. After a while, one by one, the Candy and Fire People came to the wedding. Next to Princess Bubblegum, on the podium was a crown, it was similar to Flame Princess' but was bigger.

After an hour, everyone had arrived. Beemo came running down the aisle and sat next to Marceline, "I'm so excited!" she whispered. Jake walked over to his violen at the front of the aisle and started to play it, Finn and Princess Bubblegum stood and waited at the podium. In the distance, Flame Princess started walking down the aisle, everyone looked back, smiled at her and stood up. The dress she wore was long, dark orange and had orange diamontes running down the front, her veil was a pale orange and was pinned down by her crown. As she passed, Flambo casted flame shield on Finn just before she made it to the podium. "Everyone, please be seated," Princess Bubblegum announced, everyone sat down.

"We are gathered here today to witness Finn Mertens and Phoebe Flame joined together in holy matrimony, if any person can show why they can't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace," she waited, no body disrupted, "Do you take Phoebe Flame as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" she looked over at Finn

"I do," Finn smiled at Flame Princess, she placed the ring on his finger,

"Do you take Finn Mertens as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" she turned to Flame Princess,

"I do," she smiled at Finn,he slipped the ring on her finger. "Throughout this ceremony, Bride and Groom have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Princess Bubblegum announced, Finn and Flame Princess faced eachother and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered, "yay!" Beemo yelled.

After three years, Flame Princess had given birth to two beautiful baby girls. She named the oldest one Missy, she had long flickering blonde hair and orange skin, while the second, Blaze, had Finn's skin with orange, curly hair. Finn and Flame Princess lived in the Fire Kingdom with their girls and Flambo. Jake, Beemo, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn and Tree Trunks always visited. Finn always woke up next to his beautiful wife and had always looked after his children, he loved his new life.


End file.
